O Intamplare Ciudata
by ElleNeagu
Summary: Dupa Primul Razboi Mondial ceva ciudat se intampla.


_Mda...Scuze ca nu am postat nimic in ultimul timp. Lucrasem la un fanfic destul de lung si cand am terminat am pierdut totul...Cum? Simplu, mi s-a inchis laptopul...AWESOME. Dupa aceea mi-a pierit cheful...si a "inviat" cand am gasit un articol interesant despre o mica parte din istoria romaniei si ungariei :3...Si in timp ce citeam articolul parca si vedeam pe Romania si Ungaria discutand despre...o sa vedeti imediat despre ce. A...Si sa nu uit. Paste fericit (da stiu e a treia zi de paste...sorry) si Hristos a inviat.  
_

* * *

Dupa WW1 (Romania)

Era o zi normala pentru Romania. Statea in livingul sau savurand un pahar de vin. In urma cu cateva zile a fost intr-o mica misiune de a o salva pe Ungaria de sub comunism. Nici el nu stia la inceput de ce ar face asta. Dar dupaia a vazut ca razboiul mondial si "despartirea" de Austria i-a cam creat probleme Ungariei si ii s-a facut mila de ea. Si in plus poate asa cei doi s-ar fi inteles mai bine si ar fi trait in pace...Foarte buna gluma.

(Ungaria)  
Ungaria statea pe un scaun in casa ei. Statea asa de cateva ore bune.. Se gandea profund la ceva. Numai ea stia la ce. O ingrozea gandul care ii trecea prin cap...Dar era singura ei solutie sa isi scoata tara din pozitia groaznica in care era. Avea sa se injoseasca chiar asa... Nu ii venea sa creada ca singura ei salvare era Romania. Deja era indignata ca tot Romania a ajutato sa scape de comunism si nu altcineva.  
Nu putea crede ca din puternicul Imperiu Austro-Ungar a ajuns singura si cu foarte multe probleme politice economice e.t.c  
Totusi Ungaria incerca sa se gandeasca sa ceara ajutorul altcuiva, dar nu avea cui. Din cauza ca ea a pornit razboiul majoritatea o urau. Si Romania o ura dar el a trecut cumva cu vederea. Romania era clar ultima ei sansa. Adica na...Acum Romania era "Romania Mare" . Teritoriul lui era imens era bogat. Exact inversul Ungariei.  
Ungaria s-a decis. Se duce la ea in camera sa schimba cu o rochie mai buna si pleaca spre Romania.  
Dupa cam 2 ore de mers a zarit cu privirea castelul in care locuia Romania. Era un castel frumos si mare. Era decorat in stil...austriac... Asta a cam intristat-o pe Ungaria. Ajunsa in fata castelului bate la usa.  
(Romania)  
In timp ce statea si se uita in jurul sau Romania aude ca cineva bate la usa. Nu astepta nici o vizita dar el era mereu bucuros sa aibe vizitatori chiar si neasteptati. El nu banuia nici un pic cine ar putea fi. Cand deschise usa era putin surprins. Nu pentru ca a observat ca Ungaria era la usa lui, ci pentru ca ea nu avea nici o tigaie la ea cu care sa il loveasca si nu parea nici macar nervoasa. Parea chiar foarte calma... Romania a stat un pic si s-a gandit. " Aceasta sigur nu e Ungaria... Probabil prietenii ciudati de pe alte planete ai Americi au luat-o pe Ungaria si i-au facut o clona draguta"... Stai un pic Romania a zis cumva ca Ungaria e draguta? Nu.. A zis ca clona ei e draguta... Oare ce era in capul Romaniei? Cu siguranta era una din capcanele ei malefice.  
-M...Buna...Nu te deranjez nu?  
Romania se uita la ea ca la un omulet mic si verde de pe marte. Ungaria tocmai a fost politicoasa?  
-Buna...Nu. Nu ma deranjezi. Intra.  
Si astea viind zice Romania o conduce pe Ungaria in livingul in care se afla el mai devreme.  
-Si ce te aduce pe aici?  
-A... Pai sti ca eu nu prea o duc bine nu?  
-Da stiu...  
-Si tu esti acum chiar...intr-o situatie buna nu?  
-Da si asta stiu... Deci care e faza?  
-M...Pai ma gandeam daca nu ar fi o idee buna sa ne unim tarile...  
Romania statu un pic sa se gandeasca...Asta ar fi insemnat un nou imperiu... Un Imperiu...Româno-Ungar... Asta inseamna ca Ungaria vroia ca Romania sa ii tina locul lui Austria...Asta ar fi insemnat un fel de casatorie intre Romania si Ungaria... Romania devenea din ce in ce mai paranoic dar se gandi bine...Asta ar fi insemnat si mai mult teritoriu...Si mai multa putere...Era pana la urma ceva convenabil...Dar nu putea fi asa simpluu totusi... Ungaria cu siguranta avea un plan malefic prin care cu ajutorul acelei uniri ar fi putut sa ia toate drepturile romanilor...Cum au facut inainte cu Transilvania.  
-Deci...?  
-Nu...Nu sunt de acord.  
-De ce?  
Romania se gandi din nou. Nu putea sa ii spuna in fata motivul...Trebuia sa gaseasca o scuza. Totusi era si el un om...bine o tara cu onoare.  
-Ungaria...Nu trebuie sa te injosesti in halul asta. Inteleg ca esti intr-o perioada super grea dar stiu ca poti rezolva asta si singura. Nu trebuie sa faci asta...Stiu ca in cativa ani o sa fie totul ca inainte... Bine aproape ca inainte. Asa ca dute acasa si gandestete foarte bine. Si cu timpulo sa vezi ca am dreptate.  
-Mmm... Fie. Oricum multumesc pentru ajutor...  
-Cu placere.  
Ungaria se ridica si se indrepta spre usa. La iesire Romania ii spuse:  
-Daca totusi ai nevoie de ceva nu evita sa ma anunti..  
-Bine.. Pa  
-Pa...  
Romania se asigura ca Ungaria era deja indepartata si fuge spre telefon cu lacrimi de frica in ochi formand un nr.  
-Alo... Am o mica mare problema... Cred ca dusmanul meu de moarte a inebunit. Vroia sa ne casatorim...  
-Ungaria?  
-Daaa...  
-Poate avea febra sau poate a inebunit de la despartirea de Austria... Oricum eu in locul tau as inchide bine usile si ferestrele si nu as mai da prea multe semne de viata timp de cateva luni sau cativa ani pana isi revine... Si asigurate ca ai un pistol mereu la tine. Pana si cand faci baie... O sa pun pe cineva mai apropiat ei sa o convinga sa mearga la un psiholog. Poate ii trece. Acum stai calm...  
-Incerc!  
Romania inchide telefonul inchide toate usile se ferestele trage perdelele si se ascunde sub pat cu 5 pistoale langa el si foarte multe cartuse... si telefonul...si o gramada de biscuiti...

* * *

That's all folks :)) Mda... Sper ca v-a placut...E cam scurta. Oricum cred ca o sa pun o noua poveste zilele astea... Ma gandeam sa fac si despre alte personaje nu numai despre Romania. Cine ati vrea sa fie personajul principal in urmatoarul meu " fanfic" :3 ?  
P.s. Vreau sa lucrez la o alta poveste ceva mai lunga intretimp . Vreau sa fie un fel de continuare a unui fangame hetalia. Dintre Hetaoni si RomaHeta. Dar nu m-am decis pe care sa il fac primul *_*. Am sa le fac pe amandoua la urma urmei dar as vrea sa stiu pe care l-ati vrea sa il cititi primul :P


End file.
